MG-100 StarFortress SF-17
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Bomber | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Slayn & Korpil | prijs = | lengte = 29.67 meter lengte 15.3 meter breed 21.65 meter hoog | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Ja | bemanning = 5 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Resistance | voorraad = }} 250px|thumb|Aanval op de Fulminatrix De MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 was een soort bommenwerper die door de Resistance werd gebruikt in hun strijd tegen de First Order. Specificaties Toen de oorlog tegen het Galactic Empire nog steeds bezig was, contacteerde de New Republic Slayn & Korpil om de MG-100 te ontwikkelen. Ze wilden een bommenwerper die aanzienlijk meer bommen kon vervoeren dan gewone starfighters. Maar de Military Disarmament Act zorgde ervoor dat veel van deze schepen naar de schroothoop werden geleid. Andere exemplaren kwamen in handen terecht van de Resistance van Leia Organa. Een MG-100 was een ietwat vreemd zicht met bovenaan een horizontaal deel, twee smalle horizontale vleugels en onderaan een smal, verticaal stuk. In dat smalle deel zaten de bommen opgestapeld, 1.048 in het totaal. De bommen werden geladen met het onderste deel in een horizontale positie. De bommen werden in een afzonderlijk deel van het schip geladen zodat dit efficiënter was qua ruimte en er minder tijd verloren ging om alles in orde te brengen na een missie. Met een ladder kon de onderste schutter zich naar het schip begeven. Het schip hoefde niet altijd bommen te vervoeren. Het ook ladingen lossen of zelfs als ijs- of rotsbrekers waarvoor ze vaak werden gebruikt door mijnbedrijven. Regeringen gebruikten ze als reddingsschepen, brandstoftankers of brandweerschepen. Verkenners gebruikten het schip om het universum te verkennen. De MG-100 werd bemand door vijf bemanningsleden: de piloot, de bombardier, de flight engineer en twee schutters. Een schutter bevond zich helemaal onderaan in een koepel en de andere helemaal bovenaan. Beide koepels waren achterwaarts gericht om achtervolgers te bestoken. Er was ook nog een geschutskoepel bovenaan het schip voorzien, maar die kon ook vanop afstand worden afgevuurd. De MG-100 was traag en weinig beweeglijk, dus daardoor waren ze dankbare doelwitten voor vijandige starfighters. Ze rekenden niet alleen op andere starfighters voor bescherming, maar ook op elkaar. Ze vlogen steeds in een zeer dichte formatie zodat de vijand met heel wat salvo's te maken kreeg. Een nadeel was uiteraard dat de schepen erg dicht bij elkaar vlogen. Geschiedenis Tijdens de aanval op Starkiller Base waren de MG-100s afwezig, aangezien ze een missie ondernamen naar het Atterra System om de bevolking te bevoorraden die onderdrukt werd door de First Order. Cobalt Squadron en Crimson Squadron keerden echter op tijd terug om de vloot van de Resistance te beschermen tijdens de evacuatie van D'Qar. Poe Dameron had de dorsal cannons van de Fulminatrix uitgeschakeld en dacht dat dit hét moment was om een Dreadnought neer te halen, in tegenstelling tot Leia Organa die wilde dat Poe de aanval afbrak. De bommenwerpers vielen aan, maar toen een TIE-vleugel terechtkwam in een geopende deur die naar de voorraad bommen leidde, gebeurde er een kettingbotsing van talloze MG-100 StarFortresses. Enkel de Cobalt Hammer bleef over en dat schip kon net op tijd de bommen lossen waardoor de Fulminatrix toch werd vernietigd. Leia zette Poe op zijn plaats omdat de verliezen zeer zwaar waren en de vloot van bommenwerpers was vernietigd. Wapens * 3 Merr-Sonn Munitions EM-1919 Repeating Laser Cannon * 6 Medium Laser Cannons * Proton Bombs Achter de Schermen * De naam van de B/SF-17, alsmede de bijnaam "Starfortress", en de rol die dit voertuig speelt, zijn duidelijke referenties naar de B-17 Flying Fortress uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections *Fantasy Flight Games *Cobalt Squadron (Novel) *Bomber Command category: Resistance Navy category: MG-100 StarFortress SF-17 category: Slayn & Korpil